The Potter siblings and the fight againt destiny
by Ailin Revan
Summary: There are many secrets to the Potter twins: creature inheritance, an older sister... mates? Creature fic, manipulative!Dumbledore; slash; Ron, Ginny, Percy bashing; nice Malfoys, light Bella; independant!powerful!Potter siblings! Please review
1. Prologue

**[A/N: This is yet another crazy story by me. Now I'll just again state that Harry Potter does NOT belong to me, otherwise Sirius wouldn't have died and Harry would have been gay. WARNING: Bella is not a Death Eater in this story, not a Lestrange and not crazy. Now let's begin the story.]**

**Prologue.**

Lily Potter paced around the room impatiently, as she waited for the only person she coud talk to, her school friend, Bella Black. She was lucky that her husband was out and would come home tomorrow, he was celebrating the birth of the twins with his friends. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the fire flickered green and a tall dark haired woman came through the floo.

- Lily, honey, how are you? What did the bastard do this time? When I heard you got pregnant so soon after having Alexis, I was very worried and Potter didn't let me see you...

- Merlin, Bella! I... I had to talk to you...There is this thing I did... I... I can't keep this to myself...

The witch looked at her friend with concern shining in her enticing silver eyes:

- Lils, listen to me. You need to calm down. Breathe. Tell me everything, I'll do all I can to help you.

- Ok. You know the circumstances of Alexis' birth.

- Of course...

- Well... James was so mad... He... he said that if I didn't get pregnant within a month, he'd kill her.

At this point tears began flowing from Lily's green eyes, but she didn't notice, Bellatrix did and the sight made her grit her teeth in fury, but she knew that now her friend needed her to listen, so she bit down the angry yells that threaten to escape from her mouth. Those few seconds were enough for Lily to continue in a slightly shaking voice:

- My personal mediwizard told me that there was a high chance of me becoming sterile, so I used a potion to get pregnant... only James was not the donor...

Now Bellatrix did the only thing she could - she gaped at her friend incredulously, she knew that Lily was resourceful, but this just reminded her why Lily was in Slytherin:

- I take it James doesn't know?

- That's the thing. The potion required DNA of three males, James being the fourth, since he... took me less than 10 minutes later... Anyway, I just made a paternity potion... the one you and I helped Sev create. It says that the twins have three fathers, which is expected, but James is not among those three. Bella... I need to keep this and the identity of Alexis' father a secret.

- What do you need me to do?

- Well... with the knowledge of the prorphecy... I wrote three letters, one for each of the children. They are charmed to be delivered. The one for Alexis on her 11th birthday and the ones for the twins on their 13th birthday, should something happen to me and James. I've put memories inside as well... so that they know thhe truth... I need you to... obliviate me.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Bella lost it, though Lily expected it:

- Lils! I can't! Not this! Not to you! I'd rather kill Potter.

- Bella! Please, I know that now that the twins were born James will most likely send Alexis away and as his submissive I can't do anything about it. So I need you to be alert and if he gives her to an orphanage, I want you to take her and raise as your own. Therefore you can't go after James. Please, Bella. You're the only one I can trust to do this.

With an audible gulp Ms Black raised her wand and muttered: **"Obliviate!" **Not waiting for Lily to come to her senses, she left.

* * *

While the two witches were talking, James was in a meeting one Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore. And surprisingly enough the theme of the discussion was his family.

- Headmaster, now that my mate gave birth to my heirs, what do I do about the girl?

- James, my boy, I know you don't want her to be in the house... but think about Lily...

- My submisive will accept anything I order her to. Does an orphanage sound acceptable?

- Of course. Just make sure it's a magical one. We do not need another Voldemort.

- A good idea, headmaster. Thank you for the advice. I also thought I'd warn you, that I made Peter our secret keeper, you know so that Sirius isn't blamed in case something happens.

- Nice choice. I believe our enemy won't think of it. Tell me, when did Lly last meet with miss Black?

- Bella? A year ago or so, why?

- You think it wise to forbid the friends to see each other?

- Headmaster, I won't have that bitch influencing Lily the wrong way, after all, she is a dominant as well.

- I just hope Lily doesn't do something drastic.

- I know my sub, don't worry.

* * *

The next morning Lily woke up slightly disoriented. A few hours of her days were suspiciously fuzzy, but she didn't care, couldn't bring herself to care.

James came downstairs and saw breakfast ready. He decided to get t the point:

- Lillian. There is something is something we need to do.

- What is it, James?

- The girl. You will give her to a magical orphanage, a good one. After that I don't want you to ever mention her again in my presence.

- As you wish.

Agreeing to the order hurt like hell, but being the submissive meant that she had no say in anything. So, she went upstairs, picked up her oldest child and left to carry out her dom's order.

On the way to the orphanage, she sent Bella a letter, informing he friend about the adress of the orphanage. Having made sure that Bellatrix would later come by and take her girl was a bit of a consolation, but Lily loved the girl, even if she was a result of a rape. Still, she told herself, it could have been worse.

* * *

A week past, Lily seemed to get gloomier every day, which annoyed James to no end, a few times he even hit her, but that didn't get a reaction at all, for all purposes the submissive was fading away, not that Lord Potter actually cared.

In the mean time Bellatrix Black didn't waste time. She waited a few days, as Lily wanted and then went to the orphanage her friend told her about. Becoming Alexis' guardian was very easy, but Bella was not a Black for nothing, her name weighed a lot and she liked using the power being a Black gave her.

At first things were awkward. Bella was only 19 with no experience with children, but she loved the girl from the moment she saw her. As Voldemort was becomng more active with every passing day, the witch took the child and moved to France to live with her distant relatives for some time.

Still, when news reached her of the Potters' demise on Halloween 1981, she took Alexis back to England. She thought to take in the twins as well, but found that they were sent to Lily's sister's family, who were muggles. She was even more surprised when she learned that Sirius was sent to azkaban for betraying the Potters. This was very fishy, but she was too angry with her cousin to notice...

* * *

**[A/N: And that's it for the beginning. The Hogwarts letters and Diagon Alley next chapter. Please, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE.**

~Wales, Black Manor. 20 September 1990.~

- Aunt Bella, why do I have to wait another year to go to Hogwarts? It's not fair!

The older witch smiled slightly at the tantrum. Of course she knew that it would be this way, but the force of Alexis' reaction was a bit unexpected. She knew for sure, that this side of the girl's character was not from Lily:

- Alexis Narcissa Potter! Stop this! It's unbecoming! This is unfortunate, but there is nothing we can do about it.

- I know, aunt Bella. I'm sorry. I just am very eager to go Hogwarts... and when I do I'll be the oldest in my year...

The black haired witch sighed. She, of course Dumbledore about overlookng the 15 days difference and allow Alexis start earlier, but the headmaster was adamant. Bella, however, was not going to tell Alex about it. Instead she wanted to talk to the girl about changing her last name, but was unable to do so as suddenly there was a flash of light and when it passed, there was an envelope on the girl's lap. Bellatrix bit her lip:

- Honey, take this letter upstairs, read it and never talk to anyone about what you'll learn, even to me.

The young brunete gulped, it was one of those very rare moments when her aunt was extremely serious:

- Ok, aunt Bella. I'll go now.

* * *

~England, Privet Drive, 4; 31st July 1991.~

Waking at 5:30 am on your own birthday wasn't something Raiden Potter considered nice, but since there was no other way to finish his chores early, he had to manage. He slowly sat up, careful not to bump his head on the ceiling of the cupboard he and his brother lived in: _"God, why did this have to happen with us? I swear... one day I'll find out who made dropped us here... and when I do, that person will pay..."_The boy quietly opened the cupboard door and tiptoed outside, to do his chores, hoping that Harry would wake up in time to make breakfast for the Dursleys. The boy was busy weeding the garden, when he saw an owl fly by and drop something onto the porch.

_"Well, that was... interesting... I'm sure I saw an owl drop off something... weird... Better check it out."_- with that the older Potter twin raced back to the house and found two letters on the porch. One was adressed to him and the other - to Harry. He then thanked God for the oversized clothes for the firs time in his life, since they provided cover for the letters _- "I can't believe it. We received letters. Then there is still hope for us, someone cares enough to write, now I know - we'll definitely get out of here!" _

He was jolted out of his stupor by the smell of fried bacon - tells signs that his brother managed to get up on time. His stomach gave an uncomfortable twist - after all it has been several days since he had anything to eat. Raiden felt immensly grateful that he was not the one stuck with the kitchen chores, because he was sure that he would become sick if he was close to food, but forbidden to eat anything. Making sure that he did that he was required to, he went to join his brother at the kitchen, where the two of them managed to drink some water before the Dursleys came downstairs.

Petunia Dursley was the first to come downstairs. She briskly checked the kitchen and then looked out of the window. With a sigh she turned to the two boys in front of her:

- Everything is in order, so you can have the day to yourselves. Now get out.

* * *

~London, Diagon Alley. with Aleksis and Bella~

The almost twelve year old was bored out of her mind, which made her whiny, now even worse than usual:

- Aunt Bella, what are we waiting for? Why can't we go now?

The adult witch sighed tiredly:

- Dear, sit down. Don't make me repeat myself. You should know by now that I always have my reasons, for whatever I do.

The girl shook her raven locks oout of her face as she recalled _that _time, her 11th birthday, the day she learned the truth.

//flashback//

After reading her mother's letter, she raced downstairs, her mind unable to fully comprehend the importance of what was said. In her hand the vial with the memories was clutched:

- Aunt Bella!!! Is it true? Am I really his daughter? How can it be?

Bellatrix, who had no idea who was her charge's real father, had not expected such a violent reaction. Still, she managed to keep calm, at least for the girl's sake:

- Aleksis, honey, you're not making much sense. Who are you talking about?

- You-Know-Who!

Bella frowned, not understanding why the girl thought she knew:

- I'm sorry, I don't know who, your mother never told me...

At that moment Alex sighed and all but spat out:

- Voldemort! The bastard raped mum!

Now it was Bella's turn to pale, as understanding came to her:

- Oh, sweet Merlin! This is... if Dumbledore finds out... Dear, tomorrow I'll call my cousin, Andromeda, she'll help me teach Occlumency and if you have the hang for it, Legillimency as well. Since you're _his_ child as well as Lilly's you won't have problems with mind magic, or so I think.

- Aunt Bella, I don't want to learn something he is famous for!

//end of flashback//

Alex sighed. She now knew what her aunt meant. This was another one of the 'impossible to win' arguements:

- Ok, I get it. But can I test my Legillimency on you in the mean-time?

Bella gaped at the purple eyes girl. Her ability to bargain was simply ridiculous, but none the less the older witch always fell for it, even when she knew what the child was doing:

- If that will help you stop annoying the hell out of me, then go ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Surrey Aleksis' brothers, Raiden and Harry Potter, were sitting in a park, absolutely in shock. They now knew the reason for all the strange things happening to them - they were wizards. It was Raiden who broke the silence:

- So... we'll go, right?

His brother gave him a slightly scared look:

- Should we?

The older by 10 minuted boy grit his teeth:

- I'm going, you could of course stay at the Dursleys.....

- No! I'm going too...

Inwardly the silver eyes boy grinned, coercing his twin into something was always pathetically easy, at least for him:

- Ok then, let's go! I just we won't have to go back to the Dursleys ever again...

Harry was less enthusiastic or hopeful... actually he was an all out pessimist:

- And how do want to get there?

- Well, I thought to borrow some money from Mrs Figg...

And so the two boys went look for their neighbor to find a way to get to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Arabella Figg, who lived at 6, Privet Drive, was very surprised, when the Potter twins knocked on her door. She, of course, didn't show it at first, but when Raiden asked to borrow some money to go shopping for school supplies, she understood - the boys needed to get to Diagon Alley: _"Now, how do I get them there without allowing them to know that I'm a witch? Damn you, Albus Dumbledoe! Your meddling always causes more harm then good_!"

- Well, if your aunt forgot to give you money for transport, then of course I'll give you some. And don't worry, you won't owe me anything. You're such nice kids. But do you have money for the supplies and do you know where to buy them?

Raiden sighed in relief and then recalled what the letter said:

**_Dear Mr Potter, _**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In closed is a list of school supplies that will be necessary for the up coming school year. First years please note that you may not bring your own broom. The Hogwarts express will be leaving from platform 9 3/4 on September the first at 11 a.m._**

**_Sincerely Deputy Headmistress  
_****_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_P.S. Since you and your twin brother have been raised in the Muggle world and therefore have no knowledge about our world, a member of our staff will pick you up at a pub, called "Leaky Cauldron", which is located in London. _**

Raiden smiled:

- Well, we do know, that a professor from our... boarding school will pick us up at the 'Leaky Cauldron' pub in London.

That piece of news brought an exit for Arabella Figg. She smiled:

- Well then, I know where that is. Here, have some cake and tea, just make sure to sit on the sofa, not on a cat, they sometimes are tricky to notice. I'll call a friend of mine, his children have to do school shopping as well near thatplace, so he can drop you off.

With that she hurried upstairs to fire-call one Arthur Weasley, who had an enchanted car and was supposed to take his children shopping that day.

* * *

~England, the Burrow. same time~

Arthur Weasley watched with a slight smile as five of his seven children ran around the house, getting ready for their trip to Diagon Alley. Of course it was originally the idea that his wife, Molly would take the kids, but just moments ago he received a fire-call from Arabella Figg, a witch who was living next door to the Potter twins and kept an eye on the boys. When it turned out that the boys had no way to get to Diagon Alley, he knew at once that he would be the one to get them there. Finally after 10 more minutes of moderate chaos the Weasleys sat themselves into Arthur's enchanted car, which expanded itself to accomodate everyone, and made their way to Surrey, Little Winging, where two kids waited to be picked up.

* * *

**[A/N: And that it's for today. Next chapter - the meeting with McGonagall, Gringotts, wands and Bella...**

**please Review!!!!!!!]**


End file.
